Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Downloadable Content
The following is a list of downloadable content for ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. ''Core Fighters BGM Background music packs from Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive 3 may be purchased for $0.99 each. This only applies to the Core Fighters release, as BGM can already be unlocked in the full version. Characters The Core Fighters release includes four characters on the PlayStation 4 version (Ayane, Hayabusa, Hayate and Kasumi) and an additional four in the Xbox One version (Bass, Hitomi, Jann Lee and Tina). The rest may be purchased individually for $3.99 each, or as one of seven bundles in the "Core Fighters All Character Set". The full version of the game has all characters available from the start. Depending on the bundle, the cost for the character sets will be, $50.99 (30-Character set), $48.49 (26-Character Set), $37.49 (Female Fighters Set), $27.49 (Male Fighters Set), $14.49 (New Fighters Set), $39.99 (New Fighters + Debut Costumes Set), and $9.99 (Honoka + Debut Costumes Set). Story Mode The Story Mode (unchanged from the original Dead or Alive 5) may be purchased for $13.99. It is already included in the full version. ''Ultimate'' Content Set Released February 17, 2015, this pack collects 237 items for $92.99. It contains all of the DLC from Dead or Alive 5 and Ultimate that isn't included in Last Round. From Dead or Alive 5: *Hot Getaway From Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: *Ultimate Sexy *School Uniforms *Pop Idols *Halloween 2013 *Tropical Sexy *Private Paradise Movies (excluding Marie Rose, Phase 4, Nyotengu, and Honoka) *Debut Costumes (Marie Rose, Phase 4, Nyotengu) *Nurse *Training Gear *Overalls *Bath & Bedtime *Maid Uniforms *Ultimate Sexy Bunny *Halloween 2014 *Police Uniform *Christmas Honoka Debut Costume Set Released February 17, 2015, these five costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $7.49. DOA5LR Honoka Santa.jpg|Santa's Helper DOA5LR Honoka Cheer.jpg|Cheerleader DOA5LR Honoka Bunny.jpg|Sexy Bunny DOA5LR Honoka Nurse.jpg|Nurse DOA5LR Honoka Maid.jpg|Maid Ninja 2015 Pack These four costumes are included with first-print copies in Japan and preorders from Amazon.fr, GameStop, ShopTo.net and Steam. DOA5LR Ayane Ninja 2015.jpg|Ayane DOA5LR Hayabusa Ninja 2015.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa DOA5LR Hayate Ninja 2015.jpg|Hayate DOA5LR Kasumi Ninja 2015.jpg|Kasumi Last Getaway Costume Set These 18 costumes are included with the Collector's Editions in Japan. They were also split into packs of four for preorders in North America and Europe: *Aloha: Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi, Mila (preorder from GameStop/Steam) *Beach Party: Momiji, Leifang, Rachel, Kokoro (preorder from Amazon.com/Steam) *Showstoppers: Christie, Helena, Lisa, Tina (preorder from Amazon.com/Amazon.fr/ShopTo.net) *New Challengers: Nyotengu, Phase 4, Marie Rose, Honoka (preorder from Walmart) Sarah Bryant and Pai Chan were excluded from the preorders. Preorders from Amazon.de included the Ninja pack and a choice of either Aloha, Beach Party or Showstoppers. DOA5LR Ayane CE.jpg|Ayane DOA5LR Christie CE.jpg|Christie DOA5LR Helena CE.jpg|Helena Douglas DOA5LR Hitomi CE.jpg|Hitomi DoALRHonokaCE.jpg|Honoka DOA5LR Kasumi CE.jpg|Kasumi DOA5LR Kokoro CE.jpg|Kokoro DOA5LR Leifang CE.jpg|Leifang DOA5LR Lisa CE.jpg|Lisa Hamilton DOA5LR Marie Rose CE.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5LR Mila CE.jpg|Mila DOA5LR Momiji CE.jpg|Momiji DOA5LR Nyotengu CE.jpg|Nyotengu DOA5LR Pai CE.jpg|Pai Chan DOA5LR Phase 4 CE.jpg|Phase 4 DOA5LR Rachel CE.jpg|Rachel DOA5LR Sarah CE.jpg|Sarah Bryant DOA5LR Tina CE.jpg|Tina Armstrong Showstoppers Encore These eight costumes are available to preorders from Best Buy, or with Hori's Dead or Alive 5 Last Round arcade stick for PlayStation 3/4. ChrisEncore.jpg|Christie (recolor of Costume 01) HelEncore.jpg|Helena Douglas (recolor of Costume 05) LisaEncore.jpg|La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton (recolor of Costume 02) MilaEncore.jpg|Mila (recolor of Costume 04) NyoEncore.jpg|Nyotengu PhaseEncore.jpg|Phase 4 (recolor of Costume 01/02) RachelEncore.jpg|Rachel (recolor of Costume 01) TinaEncore.jpg|Tina Armstrong (recolor of Costume 03/05) Premier Sexy Costume Set These four costumes are included with first-print copies of the game in Japan, along with Private Paradise scenes for these characters. DOA5LR Honoka Swim.jpg|Honoka DOA5LR Marie Rose Swim.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5LR Nyotengu Swim.jpg|Nyotengu DOA5LR Phase4 Swim.jpg|Phase 4 Season Pass Released February 17, 2015, the Season Pass includes 79 costumes for $92.99. The Marie Rose "Angelic Maid" is exclusive to the Season Pass, with the rest to be available for purchase individually or in packs. All packs will be included into the season pack and released by June 16, 2015. DOA5LR Marie Rose Angelic Maid.jpg|Marie Rose Ninja Clan 1 Pack Released February 24, 2015, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. DOA5LR Akira Ninja1.jpg|Akira Yuki DOA5LR Brad Ninja1.jpg|Brad Wong DOA5LR Eliot Ninja1.jpg|Eliot DOA5LR Gen Fu Ninja1.jpg|Gen Fu DOA5LR Hitomi Ninja1.jpg|Hitomi DOA5LR Honoka Ninja1.jpg|Honoka DOA5LR Kokoro Ninja1.jpg|Kokoro DOA5LR Marie Rose Ninja1.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5LR Mila Ninja1.jpg|Mila DOA5LR Tina Ninja1.jpg|Tina Armstrong Ninja Clan 2 Pack Released March 10, 2015, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. It was later released to PlayStation 3 users on March 17, 2015. DOA5LR Bayman Ninja2.jpg|Bayman DOA5LR Helena Ninja2.jpg|Helena Douglas DOA5LR Jacky Ninja2.jpg|Jacky Bryant DOA5LR Jann Lee Ninja2.jpg|Jann Lee DOA5LR Leifang Ninja2.jpg|Leifang DOA5LR Momiji Ninja2.jpg|Momiji DOA5LR Nyotengu Ninja2.jpg|Nyotengu DOA5LR Phase4 Ninja2.jpg|Phase 4 DOA5LR Raidou Ninja2.jpg|Raidou DOA5LR Zack Ninja2.jpg|Zack ''Senran Kagura'' Mashup Set Released March 24, 2015, these sixteen costumes are available for $2.99 each, or as a bundle for $33.99. The costumes are based on characters from the Senran Kagura series. The pack was released to Xbox 360 users a day after it's official release. The destruction aspects of the costumes are exclusive to the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions. DOA5LR Ayane SK.jpg|Ayane as Yagyū DOA5LR Christie SK.jpg|Christie as Miyabi DOA5LR Helena SK.jpg|Helena as Haruka DOA5LR Hitomi SK.jpg|Hitomi as Yomi DOA5LR Honoka SK.jpg|Honoka as Hibari DOA5LR Kasumi SK.jpg|Kasumi as Asuka DOA5LR Kokoro SK.jpg|Kokoro as Yumi DOA5LR Leifang SK.jpg|Leifang as Ryōbi DOA5LR Lisa SK.jpg|Lisa as Rin DOA5LR Marie Rose SK.jpg|Marie Rose as Mirai DOA5LR Mila SK.jpg|Mila as Hikage DOA5LR Momiji SK.jpg|Momiji as Homura DOA5LR Nyotengu SK.jpg|Nyotengu as Murakumo DOA5LR Phase 4 SK.jpg|Phase 4 Ikaruga DOA5LR Rachel SK.jpg|Rachel as Daidōji DOA5LR Tina SK.jpg|Tina as Katsuragi Ninja Clan 3 Pack Released April 7, 2015, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. Alpha-152|Alpha-152 Bass|Bass Armstrong Christie|Christie Ein|Ein Lisa|La Mariposa Leon|Leon Pai|Pai Chan Rachel|Rachel Rig|Rig Sarah|Sarah Bryant May 2015 Costume Pack Sixteen costumes. June 2015 Costume Pack Sixteen costumes. Steam version DLC On Steam, the costumes are sold as large bundles of several packs. Costumes aren't sold individually. Pre-purchase Reward Set These 12 costumes were included with preorders on Steam. *Ninja 2015 Pack *Aloha Pack *Beach Party Pack Fun Theme Set Released March 30, 2015, these 81 costumes are available for $54.99.Fun Theme Set on Steam *School Uniform Pack *Pop Idol Costume Set *Nurse Costumes *Training Gear Set *Maid Costume Set *Police Uniform Set *Christmas Costume Set Halloween + Debut Costume Set Released March 30, 2015, these 51 costumes are available for $65.99.Halloween Debut Costume Set on Steam *Halloween Costume 2014 Set *Marie Rose Debut Costume Set *Phase 4 Debut Costume Set *Nyotengu Debut Costume Set *Honoka Debut Costume Set See also *Dead or Alive 5/Costumes *Dead or Alive 5/Downloadable Content *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Downloadable Content External links *Official JP DLC site *Official US DLC site References Category:Catalogues and Datasheets